Dare or Dare
by Zuria Maylin
Summary: Hilarious with characters from the books-episode one has Annabeth stuffing a Big Mac down Grover's throat! Episode two has drunk Stoll brothers! Episode three has Thalia jumping out of a plane! Episode four has Nico killing a therapist!
1. Episode 1 Season 1

DARE OR DARE

Episode I

Season I

Zuria: All right, hi, peoples, and welcome to Dare or Dare, where characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians have to do something TOTALLY EMBARASSING! In episode one we only have characters from the first book, so prepare for: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Luke Castellan, and Clarisse La Rue. What the next episode's dares are will depend on your reviews, so don't be afraid to do it!

Rules:

No breaking up

No "in bed" stuff

No stuff with the Olympians (Or Titans, WHATEVER!)

No TRUTHS! (This is _Dare_ or Dare, not Truth or Dare.)

Only the characters on the show are allowed to do the dares—no Sally, Gabe, so on.

Zuria: Okay, so there's orientation for you. Hope you like it. Percy…

Percy: Yeah, what to do?

Zuria: You have to give Luke a big hug.

Percy: *shocked* Why me? *hugs Luke grudgingly*

Luke: GET OFF!

Zuria: *evil snicker* Annabeth has to shove a Big Mac down Grover's throat.

Grover: NO!

Annabeth: Gladly. *does so* That was fun.

Zuria: And Grover has to digest it.

Grover: *who has been about to spit it out* OH, DANG IT!

Zuria: *to herself* Love causing mayhem! Luke has to confess his true feelings for Clarisse, and Clarisse has to kiss him—no matter whether they are good or bad.

Luke: I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.

Clarisse: I'm not applying for this stupid show ever again. *kisses Luke*

All: *SNIGGER*

Luke: *after Clarisse pulls away* Oh my gosh, I didn't know she could kiss that well!

Clarisse: *wipes her mouth* Gross. You're a terrible kisser, Castellan.

Luke: Are you sure?

Clarisse: No. *kisses Luke again, the sicko*

All: *SNIGGER MORE*

Zuria: It all started with a game of Dare or Dare. Until next time…(hope you come up with better ideas).


	2. Episode 2 Season 1

I realize that in this episode I insult the two top characters: Connor Stoll and Tyson. I apologize for this. Do not hate me in your reviews.

DARE OR DARE

Episode II

Season I

Zuria: And welcome back to Percy Jackson Dare or Dare. There is now a relationship between Clarisse and Luke (grossness). They are **together**.

Clarisse: No we're not!

Luke: We're friends…with benefits…

Zuria: Same freaking difference. Now for the Sea of Monsters we have: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Tyson, Travis, Connor, Luke, and Clarisse! Percy!

Percy: *shudders* What?

Zuria: Tell Tyson that you ran over his my little pony collection with a monster truck.

Percy: Tyson, I crushed you my little ponies.

Tyson: NO!

Zuria: Tyson has to give up Annabeth and peanut butter for the whole season!

Tyson: NO!

Annabeth: Yes!

Zuria: Annabeth has to kiss Luke!

Annabeth: No! *kisses Luke*

Luke: Don't let Clarisse see that.

Clarisse: *charges Annabeth*

Annabeth: *dies*

Percy: NO!

Annabeth: *gets up* I didn't know I was that good an actor!

Zuria: Grover has to kiss Thalia for an hour or until someone around them barfs.

Grover: Not like I'd mind. *does so*

Thalia: Wow…

Zuria: I AM AN EVIL PERSON! Okay, Thalia has to run around camp wearing a t-shirt saying "DIONYSUS SUCKS".

Thalia: I will die. *leaves to do so*

Zuria: Mwahahaha! Travis and Connor have to drink so much coke they get a sugar rush!

Travis: You don't want to see me hyper.

Connor: Too late.

Both: *drink coke*

Zuria: Luke has to give up trying to kill Percy!

Percy: THANK you!

Luke: Dang it.

Zuria: Clarisse has to kiss Annabeth. Mwahahaha!

Clarisse: Absolutely not.

Zuria: A pass is an article of clothing off.

Clarisse: Okay. *draws dagger and drops it*

Connor: *starts twitching*

Zuria: *giggle* There is alcohol in the coke.

Travis: *gets all drunk and hilarious, starts making out with Clarisse*

Zuria: Mwahahaha! And now I actually laugh. Hahahaha!

Connor: No…more…coke…EVER! *also gets drunk and hilarious, puts his arm around Percy* You're a pretty girl… *hic* Wanna get married? *hic*

Percy: Is this normal?

Zuria: If he gets a hangover in the morning, yes. If not…well…he's been holding his feelings in. CONNOR'S GAY! CONNOR'S GAY!

Connor: So pretty…

Tyson: I'm the only one who gets to call Percy pretty!

Percy: Wait…you call me pretty?

Zuria: TYSON'S GAY! TYSON'S GAY!


	3. Episode 3 Season 1

DARE OR DARE

Episode III

Season I

I am so sorry it looks like I reviewed my own story—but I didn't. My sister was busy being a hacker.

Zuria: I want to thank DoubleAgentOGrace for sending this in:

Hm. Grover's a vegitarian, so force him to eat a seven course meal made of nothing but meat. Thalia can jump off a plane, Nico can see Bianca die, Zoë can be forced to see hercules. Hope this stuff helps :D

OMZ, DoubleAgentOGrace, it does. A lot. If the rest of you can do this with your reviews, it would be great!

Grover: Wait, what was that thing about the meat?

Zuria: It's really good and fully cooked.

Grover: *shivers* Can this be my pass for the season?

Zuria: We'll save it for the next episode! And you have to take off an article of clothing.

Grover: Dang! You're mean! *takes cap and puts it on the ground*

Zuria: I know. Wait. Percy? Annabeth? I think this might be your pass, too.

Percy: YES! *takes Nico's Hades Mythomagic figurine and puts it next to Grover's hat*

Annabeth: *puts her book in the pile with the figurine and the hat* You know, I'm already bored.

Zuria: Then I'll give you something to do.

Annabeth: No!

Zuria: Too late. Mwuaahaahaahaa!

Annabeth: What did you do?

Zuria: Oh, I just opened the flood gate to my spiders' cage.

Annabeth: *covers eyes* How many?

Zuria: Numerous. Too many to count. I think they've been breeding. Not sure.

Annabeth: NOOOOO!

Zuria: Just kidding, oh my Zeus. Can't you take a joke?

Annabeth: Phew.

Zuria: So, Thalia. You want to ride in a plane?

Thalia: *who has been asleep the whole time* Huh?

Zuria: I'll take that as a yes.

Thalia: Wait, what?

Zuria: Percy, Grover, Annabeth, you guys are on pass, so you can take Thalia to the plane. And fill her in on the way. Oh, and Percy, you're driving.

Percy: Yes!

Zuria: Now get lost so I can deal with the others.

Nico, Bianca, and Zoë: NO, OH CRAP, NO!

Zuria: Are you done cussing at me in your stupid little Greek languages?

Nico: Um…we were cussing at you in Eng—

Zuria: OH, WHO THE HECK CARES, ANYWAY? Okay, Bianca has to relive her own death—DoubleAgentOGrace told me so later. Mwuaahaahaahaa!

Bianca: What the heck is up with that?

Zuria: Quiet, minion!

Bianca: I am nobody's minion!  
Zuria: Oh, yeah? You are now officially my minion.

Bianca: I was afraid of that.

Zuria: Mwuaahaahaahaa! Okay, minion. Shoot.

Bianca: *steps inside the giant robot thingy and gets herself electrocuted and then crushed. Mwuaahaahaahaa!*

Nico: *cries like a little baby girl* WAAAAAAAAAAA!

Zuria: Oh, well. She was a good minion. *turns to Nico* Quiet, minion!

Nico: I am nobody's minion!

Zuria: Déjà vu, anyone? You're my minion whether you like it or not! There, we got a little variety.

Nico: Dang it.

Zuria: Well, minion, go fetch my slippers and a good book—preferably _The Titan's Curse_?

Nico: *leaves to get normal shoes and a huge Harry Potter book*

Zuria: No, minion! Oh, well, who cares anyway. Now, Zoë, prepare to re-see Hercules!

Zoë: Crappity crap crap.

Zuria: No need to be like that, Zoë. Hercules rocks. I'm dating him right now. *picks up cell phone and calls Hercules* Hi, honey. Love you too. Hey, one of my fans requested that Zoë see you…huh? You're not in the mood. Okay. I'll find something else for Zoë to do. Hmm? You have an idea? Okay, I'll do that. Bye, Herc. Yes, I love you too. *hangs up* Mwuaahaahaahaa!

Zoë: Oh…no…

Zuria: Hercules said I should lock her in a room with Nico and get as intimate as Nico wants (with boundaries, of course). Minion!

Nico: Yes, Zuria?

Zuria: Mwuaahaahaahaa! I just got another dare for Zoë. You have to be locked in a room with her and get as intimate as you, minion, want.

Nico: *rubbing hands gleefully* Oh, thank you, Zuria. You rock.

Zuria: *shrugs modestly* I know.

Nico and Zoë: *leave. Mwuaahaahaahaa! (I write that too much, don't I?)*

**So, hope you liked it. I got a little stuck at the beginning, but ironed it out pretty well.**

**This writer lives on reviews, so leave a review and save a starving author.**

**Thank you!**


	4. Episode 4 Season 1

DARE OR DARE

Episode IV

Season I

Zuria: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, particularly those who sent in dares to the characters in _The Battle of the Labyrinth_ (and to those of you who are confused right now, each new episode is a different book. We may or may not be doing _The Lost Hero_). This is the first episode in which we have two tasks for certain characters—because, really, awesomegrl77, that was really too awesome to pass up.

But anyway! PERCY JACKSON GET OVER HERE!

Percy: *sighs* Okay…

Zuria: According to Lukeme, you have to…wait for it, wait for it…TELL ANNABETH ALL ABOUT OGYGIA! (You know, the freakish phantom island that you-know-who lives on?)

Percy: _All_ about?

Zuria: No. The dare just said "Percy: Tell Annabeth about you and Calypso, winking smiley face."

Percy: What do I need to tell her about me and Calypso?

Zuria: *really angry now* WOULD YOU STOP TRYING TO FIND STINKING LOOPHOLES AND DO YOUR DARE ALREADY!

Percy: *goes over to Annabeth* *whispers something unintelligible* when you thought I was dead so yeah.

Annabeth: What the…

Percy: *air punch* Yes! I told her without telling her!

Annabeth: Oh, and the second thing you said just made *voice dripping with sarcasm* a WHOLE LOT MORE SENSE!

Percy: That was the point!

Zuria: *sigh* My plan for Percy's death just went down the drain… BUT ANYWAY! Percy, you're also supposed to… "say he hates water and not eat blue things for a week." Thank you, awesomegrl77. *Pulls out taser* SAY IT, PERCY! THIS WORKS ON DEMIGODS!

Percy: Okay, okay! I hate water!

Zuria: Hmm…I'm gonna mail the tape I just took of you to Poseidon…see what he thinks…

Percy: No!

Zuria: MINION!

Nico: *walks over* Yeah, Zuria?

Zuria: Minion, can you mail this to Poseidon?

Nico: Sure. Do I get to pass if I do this?

Zuria: No.

Nico: Dang. *leaves and mails tape to Poseidon*

Zuria: And now, we have Annabeth's stuff! You have to…wait, what notebook? Lukeme said you have to destroy Dadlus's notebook. Two errors: Who's Dadlus? Can I have him on the show? And Dadlus, Daedalus, whatever, didn't give Annabeth a notebook. He gave her a computer. So, Annabeth gets to pass this one.

Annabeth: Yes!

Zuria: But there's another one from awesomegrl77!

Annabeth: No!

Zuria: You have to admit your true feelings for Percy, Luke, Nico, and Grover! Fun!

Annabeth: *sigh* I love you Percy. We all know that. *Turns to Luke* I can't believe you would betray us like that, then expect me to join you. *Turns to Nico* EEW! LITTLE GAY EMO KID! EEW! *Turns to Grover* I only pretended to be interested in your finding Pan. I knew you'd never do it. When you did, I thought it was all a bunch of wasted time—he died anyway.

Zuria: Thalia…wait, Thalia wasn't in this book. DANG IT, WE GOT A GREAT DARE FOR HER FROM AWESOMEGRL77! Anyway, we have Rachel's first dare! She has to throw a blue hairbrush at PERCY! I find that totally funny.

Rachel: I don't have a blue hairbrush with me right now.

Zuria: Then use your yellow one.

Rachel: How do you know what color it is?

Zuria: I looked in your purse.

Rachel: Fine. *Throws a yellow hairbrush at Percy's eye when he's not looking*

Percy: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, RACHEL? I'M SO GLAD I DUMPED YOU!

Rachel: I am so dead.

Percy: *kills Rachel*

Annabeth: YES!

Zuria: Ha! Now Lukeme said, "Luke: MARRY ME, kidding, sort of. K, Call Koronus mean stuff, so, basicaly, be mean to yourself!"

Luke: Be mean to myself? How does that work?

Zuria: No idea. Do it anyway.

Luke: *aware of the awkwardness* Um…hey, Kronos…you have a big fat a$$.

Zuria: *smiling evilly* Very good, Castellan!

Luke: *very wary of Zuria* And what's with that name? Is it Cronus? Kronos? Koronos? Coronos? Coronus? Make up your mind!

***ZAP! Here comes the lightning bolt from _The Titan's Curse_ and Cronus/Kronos/Koronos/Coronos/Coronus/whatever has killed himself in the form of Luke***

Zuria: That worked well! But now it's Grover's turn, from awesomegrl77. She says that Grover should eat another goat. And I couldn't agree more. GROVER! GET OVER HERE! *whispering frantically* Minion, disguise that goat I bought yesterday as an enchilada.

Nico: *takes (cough, cough) goat (cough, cough) enchilada and gives it to Grover*

Zuria: Since it's your birthday, you're being given a pass! Without having to remove an article of clothing! Isn't that great?

Grover: Um…it's not—

Zuria: Stuff it, goaty! Eat the enchilada!

Grover: *eats the enchilada* MMM! This is really good! *shovels it his mouth, then notices everyone snickering at him.* What?

Percy: Umm…Grover? *starts laughing*

Grover: What?

Annabeth: *sniggers* That…that's a goat enchilada!

Grover: *leaps a hundred miles into the air* BLECH!

Zuria: HAHA! And thank you again to awesomegrl77 for Nico's dare! MINION!

Nico: *walks up* Yes?

Zuria: You have to be locked in a room with a therapist! (And that's all I'm saying about it right now)

Nico: Okay… *walks glumly out of the building and into the therapist building across the street*

Zuria: Okay, let's watch live from the hidden camera in the wall.

Nico sits down in a comfortable chair. A therapist is holding a notebook and in another comfortable chair next to him.

"_What's your name?" comes the nasal voice of the therapist._

"_Nico di Angelo."_

"_And how old are you?"_

"_I'm eleven."_

"_And how do you feel right now?"_

"_Kind of sad that I'm a minion and I'm doing a dare right now, and kind of annoyed at you therapists for always asking the same questions."_

"_Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you like girls?"_

"_No. How random was that?"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Okay…there's this girl called Thalia…"_

Zuria: *face lights up with delight*

"She's so pretty…so tough…just amazing and flawless in every way…"

"_And how old is she?"_

"_I have no clue. See, she's immortal and thinks I'm a gay emo kid…oh, wait, that's Annabeth."_

"_Who's Annabeth?"_

"_My friend's girlfriend."_

"_And do you like her?"_

"_That's a question? No! I like—sorry, love—Thalia!"_

Zuria: *cackles evilly*

"But does she love you?" Nico stands up angrily. "How am I supposed to know that, you dumb therapist?"

"_Just read her body language!"_

"_Stop yelling at me, you dumb therapist! I'm sick of you! You keep saying, 'Oh, less variation is good for kids,' but every time I'm here, I get a different, stupider than the last therapist!"_

"_Nico, sit—"_

"_No! I'm not sitting! I just want you to know who I really am!"_

"_And who are you?"_

"You're worst nightmare!" Nico summoned twelve skeletons and they attacked the unfortunate therapist.

Nico: *walks in* Hello! Wait, why is there a video of me up there?

Zuria: No reason.

Grover: We're just re-watching your therapy session!

Nico: You filmed that?

Zuria: And Annabeth figured out how to stream it live to Hephaestus TV. And the gods said it was so funny they'd have a replay every night for a month.

Nico: *face pales* But Thalia's gonna see!

Zuria: *fiddling with her nails* So? Is that what you're worried about? I believe my friend ABC's character transporter (which takes characters from other books for advice only) can help us with that. ABC!

ABC: Yeah, Zuria?

Zuria: Hey, we need to boot up the OtherCharacter6000. Set it to Otis Otis from _The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod_ (I am officially hooked on that series).

ABC: You got it! *tinkers away at the OtherCharacter6000*

Zuria: Meanwhile we can watch it again!

ABC: No, I got Morgie and River to help me with it.

Zuria: *sigh* I like that video. But anyway: OTIS OTIS, PEOPLE! MAKE WAY FOR THE BEST CHARACTER EVER!

Otis: *walks out of the OtherCharacter6000* Charm, Nico, requires a voice. *walks back into the OtherCharacter6000*

Zuria: Thank you, ABC, Morgie, and River.

ABC: No sweat, Zuria.

Morgie: Yeah. I love helping!

River: Can I go back to my house?

Zuria: You can all go do whatever you want now.

ABC: Thanks, Zuria. *leaves*

Morgie: I'll keep working on that other torture device you set me up on.

Zuria: Oh, yeah, we can't forget that. It's gonna be in our bonus episode at the end. Thanks for reminding me, Morgie.

Morgie: *leaves*

River: Bye, Zuria! *leaves*

Zuria: *sigh* Don't you just love my friends?

Nico: Yeah, especially since they came up with the advice-inator.

Zuria: It's the OtherCharacter6000, minion. Get it right.

Nico: Whatever.

Zuria: *tasers Nico* Until next time, everybody, and send in dares for the main characters of _The Last Olympian_, and you might be featured on the next DARE OR DARE! Oh, yeah, and did I mention I'm going to have some guest stars? I will contact you if you are chosen for guest starring. THANK YOU!


	5. Episode 5 Season 1

This, people, is my first guest star! It was so much fun having her guest star! And I might or might not have _The Lost Hero,_ depending on my next guest star's answer.

Hey, people! Vote on the poll in my profile page! Please! Because it changes the Bonus Episode that might be after this one!

SEASON ONE

Episode Five (Wow, there already?)

Zuria: Hey, everybody! This is my first guest star! Yay! Her name is AthenaKidd. Err, I mean, Tori! Say hi, Tori!

Tori: Hey captives! Err... People whom we will be incredibly nice and generous to...*scowls at the ground*

Zuria: Okay, now on with the dares! Hey, should we do this one? *hands Tori a paper* So should we do it?

Tori: YEAH!

Zuria: Okay, so PERCY, MINION, GROVER, and…hmm…that's it? I'll have to message Devil of the Mist later to get something more out of him. *types furiously on the computer* Okay, that takes care of that…don't worry, the rest of you, you will be tortured—I mean dared more. GET OVER HERE, GUYS!

Percy, Nico and Grover: *exit a room*

Percy: Sorry, I was holding tissues for Mr. Sad over here while he IM-ed Juniper—you know, his girlfriend?

Zuria: Poor Grover. I'll let you go after this, okay?

Percy: Grover? No, that was Nico who was sobbing over her.

Zuria: *hands to mouth in surprise*

Tori: Ooo-kay! Did NOT know they had something going on. Well have fun with that LATER. On to the dares!

Zuria: Okay, let's go and TORTURE!

Nico: *sigh* Sometimes I hate being your minion.

Tori: Oh, suck it up, Death Breath. I've had to…*eyes widen* I never said a word.

Zuria: Oh, well. Come on. Devil of the Mist told me that you are to do something that I am also not thrilled about. You have to lick my shoe.

Nico: *down on his knees* Let me pass! Let me pass!

Zuria: One article of clothing! *holds out hand expectantly*

Nico: *sighs* Fine. *hands over his Stygian Iron sword*

Zuria: You want it, Tori?

Tori: Oooo! Please? I wonder how well it works... *swings it and whacks of half of Nico's hair* Oopsy Daisy!

Nico: TORI!

Zuria: Okay…now Grover…please get over here. Ahem!

Grover: *walks over* Hmm?

Zuria: Here you go. *throws him a can*

Grover: *looks at the can warily* Is there any meat in here?

Zuria: No. Feels kinda heavy, right?

Grover: What did you do?

Zuria: Nothing you won't be able to digest. Eat.

Grover: *digs into can and it tears open, iron nails spilling out.*

Zuria: Real funny. Now, somebody615 gives us Percy's dare. Hmm…Tori? What do you think? Alive or dead?

Tori: *Still lifting Nico's sword out of his reach while he reaches for dear life* How 'bout dead? Fresh from a week in the sun.

Zuria: *takes a dead fish that has been rotting on my porch for a week, and hands it to Percy* Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!

Percy: *lifts a dead fish to his mouth, then stops* Do I have to?

Zuria: Yes, you have to! Chant with me, everybody!

Everybody: EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT!

Zuria: COME ON! EAT IT ALREADY!

Percy: *eats the fish, then pukes*

Zuria: *turning back to the computer* And this just in! Devil of the Mist has just replied to the message I sent him. Okay…oh, HAHAHAHA! Thank you for that one! Oh, Annabeth can't sing that, my mom recently found that video and it's been stuck in my head all week. *muttering* Friday…Friday…looking forward to the weekend. But anyway! Tori, would you do the honors of giving out the dares? I have a bit of creepy email-ness from a Bob Vines to deal with. *types furiously on a computer*

Annabeth: Me? Sing what? Can I leave?

Tori: Never! Well, maybe after today's dares. See? I'm in charge now. Muahaha! Okay, so Annabeth is up next. You have to sing Friday, by Rebecca Black.

Annabeth: What? Nah-ah. Well, okay, just as long as everybody uses earplugs! *throws earplugs into the crowd* Okay, this will only happen once!

7 am waking up in the morning

Gotta be fresh gotta go downstairs

Gotta have my bowl gotta have cereal

Seeing everything the time is going

Ticking on and on everybody's rushing

Gotta get down to the bus stop

Gotta catch my bus I see my friends

*Nico and Percy giggle* Shutup!

Sitting in the front seat

Sitting in the back seat

Gotta make up my mind

Which seat can I take

It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's looking forward to the weekend

It's Friday, Friday

Getting down on Friday

Everybody's looking forward to the weekend

Partying, partying yeah!

Partying, partying yeah!

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Looking forward to the weekend

Okay! Nobody heard that! I did nothing just now! I swear that is the stupidest song ever...

Tori: So what you're saying is you want another dare.

Annabeth: Hades, NO!

Tori: You're actually a pretty good singer. Okay, Thalia! You're up next!

Thalia: *walks over* Let's just get this over with.

Tori: You have to quit the Hunters of Artemis. Hmm...

Thalia: *tears of Aegis from wrist and holds it up* No. Passing.

Tori: I never said you can pass, now did I?

Thalia: No. I'm not dealing with that load of Minotaur dung! Passing.

Tori: Oooo. Attitude. We'll let her pass ONE time. Silena's up!

Silena: Please don't make it too horrible!

Tori: Ah, It's not that bad, You just can't wear any make-up for the rest of the season.

Silena: WHAT? *runs over to gigantic mirror* What about Mascara?

Tori: No make-up.

Silena: No! *runs away in horror*

Nico: I think you really hurt her.

Tori: pfft. Zuria could've done much worse. She'll get over it. Beckendorf, your dare is to Dress up like Hannah Montana!

Beckendorf: Aww, man! *runs over to dressing room* I'll be back!

Tori: Poor Becky. I think he got the worst of it. Clarisse, your dare is to sing "Barbie Girl"!

Clarisse: I don't even know that song! I wouldn't even if I did.

Tori: Oh yes you would! Just sing what you know.

Clarisse: Whatever. *walks up to the middle of the room* I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie world! All done. *walks back to place*

Tori: Well that was...quick. Ethan, you're up.

Ethan: What do you want?

Tori: It's your dare, idiot. You have to dress up like a pirate.

*whole room breaks down into laughter*

Ethan: Why me? *Goes to dressing room as Beckendorf catwalks out*

Beckendorf: YOU GET THE BE-E-EST OF BOTH WORLDS! CHILL IT OUT TAKE IT SLOW, THEN YOU ROCK OUT THE SHOW! YOU GET THE BE-E-EST OF BOTH WORLDS! MIX ALL TOGETHER AND YOU KNOW THAT IT'S THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS! (How do you know the lyrics to that song?)

Everybody: HAHAHAHA! Go Beckendorf!

Tori: HAHAHA! That's the most laughing that I've done for a while. Though Percy's dare was funny too.

Percy: Hey!

Zuria: There! I just called Bob a creepy jerk. Wait…getting a reply back…what? How does he know my name? How? HOWWW? I'm forwarding this to my friend. *click*

Tori: *looks at email* That's mean. You should tell him off. Or let me...

Zuria: Nah, I can deal with guys myself. Creepy, stalker guys… *continues to type furiously on the computer*

Tori: Luke, you have to admit that your scar is NOT cool.

Luke: Oh, thank the gods, that's easy.

Tori: Well we can reconsider...

Luke: Oh, no. That's okay. *points furiously at his cheek* This! Is not cool!

Percy: Naw, You figured that out all by yourself?

Luke: Shut up, Squid.

Ethan: *tumbles out of dressing room* *stands up to dust off clothes* YOUR TEN SECONDS TO ADMIRE MY TERRIFYING LOOKS STARTS NOW! *makes pirate noises* ARGH! ARGH! ARGH! *ten seconds of admiration ends and he fumbles back into dressing room*

Tori: Bravo, Bravo!

Zuria: Okay…getting something back from…both Bob and my friend. "Happy Late April Fool's?" Oh, Bob and Friend, I hate you! *bursts into tears and bawls*

Tori: Oh, that's horrible.

Percy: I know somebody that's horrible.

Tori: Shut up, Fishstick! Anyway, I'll close for you, Zuria. Until next time, keep sending in dares, because there is a The Lost Hero episode!

And yes, people, that email thing REALLY DID HAPPEN! And that was the REAL REACTION! (Not in real time, of course…)

Okay, thank you for sending in dares! It helps me a lot! And we might have a guest star next time: Devil of the Mist! So keep up with me, guys!

PS—me and Tori both have Friday stuck in our heads now. Darn.


End file.
